


Claustrophobia in an Elevator

by DemonRomantic



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M, Mordecai and Rigby as in the anime fan-art type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Mordecai tries to calm down his bestie after bullying him.





	Claustrophobia in an Elevator

Claustrophobia in an Elevator  
By DemonRomantic

Mordecai and Rigby were on their way to deliver some food to a park meeting that was going to be held in one of Mr. Maellard’s buildings for a change as opposed to the many different areas it could have been held at in the park itself.  
“Man, why do we always get stuck with pick-up duty?” Rigby complained, carrying a stack of pizza boxes and two grocery bags with two-liter soda bottles in them slung over each arm.   
Mordecai carried an equal load, and frowned down at his best-friend. “Just shut-up and carry the pizzas. Besides, this is pretty cool of Benson to pay for all the food for this meeting. He said he wanted everyone to feel appreciated for doing a good job by giving us this pizza party at Mr. Maellard’s recreation center. Including us, which is rare, so don’t whine.”  
Rigby let out an exaggerated sigh, but kept walking.  
When they reached the building in question, Mordecai produced a small piece of paper from his pocket with some strained movement and glanced down at the instructions written on it. “Okay, so we’re supposed to bring these up to the eighth floor. Huh, I wonder why a rec-center needs so many floors?”  
“You know rich people. They probably have indoor skydiving! Come on, let’s hurry!”  
“Rigby, wait up!”  
They crossed the lobby, which hosted a picture of Mr. Maellard on the wall and an array of fancy looking décor, before stepping into an elevator on the far side. Mordecai punched the button for the top floor and the both of them stood there for what seemed too long for an impatient Rigby.   
“Ugh! Can’t this thing go any faster? My arms are killing me!” Rigby began pushing the button furiously until it made a crackling of noise and the bulb went dark. The elevator halted suddenly.  
“Dude! What the heck did you do?”  
“Nothing, I just pressed the stupid button.”   
“Gah! You always break something, now we’re going to have to get off on the seventh floor and use the stairs the rest of the way up.” Mordecai pressed the illuminated 7, but nothing happened.  
“Here, try the sixth.” He pressed it, and still nothing happened.   
They shared a worried glance before tossing the food on the ground and frantically pushing every single button multiple times. The result was a shorted-out panel that ceased to work.   
“Aww, great. Now what?” Rigby groaned.   
“You’re the one who had to push the button until it broke the elevator.”   
“It’s not my fault, the people who built this elevator didn’t make strong enough buttons.”   
“Look, let’s just use the emergency phone.” Mordecai opened the access door, but apparently the power had been cut to the phone as well. He tried the emergency bell, but still, nothing. “Ugh! This is unbelievable!”  
“HELP!” Rigby shouted, pounding on the doors. “SOMEBODY LET US OUT!”  
“Chill, dude, nobody is going to be able to hear you.” He pointed at the floor indicator arrow. “Look, we’re stuck between the 4th and the 5th floor. Everyone else is already upstairs and probably noticed we’re late with the food. They’ll be looking for us any minute.”

Meanwhile, in the meeting room upstairs, Benson and the others were waiting for the food.  
“Ugh! Where are those two clowns? My stomach stopped growling at me like twenty minutes ago and it’s started slugging itself in the gut.” Muscle Man griped.   
“I, too, have exceed my comfort zone for lack of nourishment.” Pops whined.  
Benson sighed. “Ugh, I can never trust those two with anything! Skips, will you call them and see where the heck they are with the pizzas and soda?”  
“Sure thing.” Skips pulled out an over-sized mobile phone that looked like it belonged in the eighties and was sure to cause a brain tumor. 

Inside the elevator, Mordecai’s cell-phone rang, and he quickly answered it. “Hello?”  
“Hey, where are you guys? Everyone’s waiting for the grub.” Skips said on the other end.  
“Skips! We got stuck-” The line suddenly went dead as the battery died. “No! No! Skips? Hello?”  
No answer.

“Well, where are they?” Benson asked.  
“Mordecai said they got stuck.”  
“Stuck? Stuck doing what?”  
“Beats me.”  
“Ugh. You know what, I figured something like this might happen, so I asked Mr. Maellard for access to the all you can eat buffet in the mess hall. We’ll just start without them.”  
“Wow, this place has a buffet?” Thomas asked.  
“Yeah, bro. It’s also got a pool with a sauna, an indoor wind-tunnel, and a whole butt-load of sports courts. Fives and me are going to totally own you at racquet-ball!”   
“Oh, you’re on!”  
It didn’t take long before the other park employees were distracted from any thought of the two men currently trapped in the elevator. 

“Dude, does your phone have any battery left on it?” Mordecai tried.  
“I left it back at the house.”  
“Aw man, we’re going to be stuck in here for a while.” He moaned, slumping to the floor.   
Rigby slumped down beside him. “Wanna pass the time by making up songs?”  
The both of them began beat-boxing and waving their arms in elaborate synchronization. “Oooooh, stuck in an el-e-vay-tor. Got no re-fri-jo-rator. To cool these sodas off to a refreshing temp-or-rat-ture.”  
“Gotta wait for a mechanic.” Mordecai pantomimed a wretch being used to secure a bolt.  
“I hope I don’t go manic.” Rigby twirled his fingers in the universal sign for crazy.  
The both of them pressed the buttons one last time in the rhythm of their improvised song. “While we’re stuck here waiting in this el-e-vay-tor. Oooooh!”  
They laughed at their own cleverness, and Mordecai puffed his cheeks with air before letting it out with a raspberry. “Man, I’m starving. I’m gonna just eat some of this already. One of the awesome things about pizza, is it’s even better at room temperature.”  
“Aww, sick!”  
“Hey, it beats not having food while we’re stuck in here. Who knows how long it’s going to be before someone finds us?”  
“Don’t say that.” Rigby was glaring with wild eyes. His claustrophobia was starting to kick in.  
Mordecai decided to mess with him, knowing full well he would freak-out. “Yeah, maybe it’ll be too late and we’ll run out of air, and all that’ll be left behind are our dead bodies and pizza boxes.”  
“Stop talking!” Rigby screeched. “You know I can’t stand small spaces for too long.”  
Mordecai tensed his arms up against the wall. “Oh no, the walls are starting to shrink! We’re going to die!”  
“AWWW!” Rigby yelled.  
With a chuckle, Mordecai placed his arms back down at his sides. “Seriously man, what is it with you and enclosed spaces? It’s not like it’s going to crush you.”  
Rigby didn’t answer, he was too busy hyperventilating. He had put his hands over his ears and was rocking slightly with tears in his closed eyes.   
“Rigby! Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you freak-out so bad. It was just a joke.”  
He opened his purple-ringed eyes and glared through his tears. The dark circles were caused by insomnia, and the many restless nights he spent sleeping on his springy cot in their room. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?”  
Mordecai smiled weakly. “Yeah, I know, but you still love me.”   
He kissed Rigby’s forehead in apology, and was rewarded with a hard tug to his long, black and blue dyed hair.   
“Ouch!”  
“Serves you right.” He grumbled, before kissing him back on the lips. “You taste like pizza.”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Mordecai wiggled his tongue in Rigby’s mouth, teasingly.  
Rigby bit it, gently. “Gross.”  
“Feel better?”  
“Yeah.”  
Mordecai wrapped his arms around Rigby in a tight squeeze, and Rigby rested his head on his chest.   
“I think it’s funny, you don’t like small spaces, but you love to be squeezed.”  
“It’s different. I don’t feel like you’re going to crush me. I feel like you’re holding me together.”  
The blue-haired man stroked his dark-eyed companion’s head lovingly. “You know, we are going to be stuck in here for a while, and this is a recreational facility…”  
“Your head’s always in your pants, isn’t it.”  
“What can I say, you turn me on.”  
Rigby pulled away from the taller man, and removed his brown-stripped jacket. “Ditto.”  
They took full advantage of the privacy afforded them in the confined space. Stripping down to nothing but their piercings, they pressed their sweaty bodies together in a heated entanglement of limbs and kisses. By the time anyone showed up to get them out of the elevator, they had re-clothed themselves and were sleeping off the ten pizzas and eight two-liters they had consumed. Benson gave them an ear-full, but soon forgot his frustration after they all headed back to the park. In the darkness of their room, Rigby had crawled into Mordecai’s bed and the both of them cuddled until their alarm woke them for another day of work, which the both of them got off due to getting sick from all the pizza the previous day.   
Even though they felt like dying after barfing most of the morning, they were happy to have the day off to play video games with each other.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to all of you out there reading my stories. It really means a lot to me. <3


End file.
